


Il giardino del nostro cuore

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared e Jensen si amano di un amore dolcissimo e romantico e dentro un favoloso giardino, daranno voce ai pensieri e sentimenti del loro cuore, senza parlare, perchè l'amore non ha bisogno di parole!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il giardino del nostro cuore

**_Jensen_**  
  
_Descrivere la bellezza è difficile. Puoi vederla e riuscire a coglierne un’intensità al primo sguardo, al secondo, anche al terzo, ma poi devi subito fare in modo di cercare di imprimerla su carta o su foto, qualunque cosa…non perché scompare, c’è ancora, ma semplicemente non riesci più ad afferrarla, a vederla._  
   
  
**_Jared_**  
  
_Jensen, non guardare il giardino, non guardare i mattoni, o le foglie delle siepi gialle o appassite, guarda me, e questo giardino ti sembrerà esattamente quello che è. **Meraviglioso.** Perché ci siamo noi. Perché ci siamo insieme._  
   
   
**_Jensen_**  
  
_È meraviglioso stare con te dentro questo giardino, Jared. Non per il giardino in sé, ma perché sono con te. Perché questo è uno spazio ristretto, un luogo intimo, come un luogo in cui è custodita un’anima, un cuore! E io sono semplicemente contento di essere qui, con te. Insieme. Non con qualcun altro, solo te. Solo noi due._  
   
  
**_Jared_**  
  
_Sono solo contento che mi tocchi cosi, che mi guardi cosi, reclinando la testa in questo modo, come a dirmi che ti concedi a me  in tutto, la parte più profonda di te. Non speravo di avere io un simile privilegio._  
   
   
**_Jensen_**  
  
_A volte ripenso a come è iniziata…dieci anni fa. Dieci anni fa ti ho conosciuto e abbiamo cominciato a lavorare insieme. Sai, ho lavorato in altri show, Smallville per esempio, che è durato ben dieci anni, con Tom e Michael son diventato amico, ma non mi sento più con loro. Ero e sono quindi consapevole che la scintilla che ti si accende per un amico, un amante, un fidanzato, può spegnersi all’improvviso, lasciando dietro una scia di noia, o nel peggiore dei casi, dolore. È dolce, meraviglioso e stupefacente che con te non sia successo. Che dopo tutti questi anni abbiamo ancora cosi tanta voglia di restare insieme, che la scintilla non si sia spenta. Grazie per amarmi, Jay._  
   
   
   
**_Jared_**  
  
_Jensen, ancora mi stupisco di quanto tu mi ami. Non so se dirti GRAZIE per questo. Non pensavo di poter trovare qualcuno da amare in maniera cosi folle, irrazionale, dolcissima, e sentirmi cosi….RICAMBIATO. In tutto._  
  
_Quando giravo lo sguardo verso di te, i primi tempi che ci conoscevamo, tu me lo ricambiavi. Quando ti abbracciavo cosi esuberante, tu mi stringevi, e io ero felice, e tremavo all’idea che un giorno mi avresti detto scocciato e stufo: “Smettila di abbracciarmi, Jared!”_  
  
_Avevo il terrore che un giorno tu mi dicesti che dovevamo lasciarci perché “Tra due uomini non può funzionare…e poi….lo show!!”_  
  
_Realizzai quanto cieco fossi, quando un giorno tu mi dicesti, tremante e dolcissimo:_  
_“Jared, ti prego, non lasciarmi!”_  
  
_Restai sconvolto. Le mie paure erano le tue stesse paure, il mio amore era il tuo e si nutriva dell’altro, dello stesso incredibile bisogno._  
   
   
   
**_Jensen_**  
  
_A volte tremiamo ancora davanti all’intensità di questo sentimento, timorosi che possa travolgerci, crearci scompenso._  
  
_Ci fa paura._  
  
_Ma poi, ci addormentiamo insieme nello stesso letto, intrecciando le nostre mani insieme, e ci lasciamo cullare dal nostro amore e dal battito dei nostri cuori all’unisono._  
   
   
**_Jared_**  
  
_Vorrei solo…ringraziarti per amarmi e per non aver mai smesso._  
   
   
**_Jensen_**  
  
_Vorrei solo…poter restare accanto a te per sempre, guardarti ridere, e sentire le tue braccia al mio collo, per sempre._  
   
   
**_Jared_**  
  
_Voglio essere la ragione del tuo sorriso._  
  
**_Jensen_**  
  
_Voglio sentire il tuo cuore battere per me_  
  
**_Jared_**  
  
_Voglio che restiamo noi due insieme, per sempre. Voglio che mi confermi con i tuoi occhi che abbiamo un rapporto esclusivo._  
  
**_Jensen_**  
  
_Jared…sei tutto….per me…_  
  
**_Jared_**  
  
_Finalmente tutte quelle canzoni d’amore cominciano ad avere un senso._  
  
**_Jensen_**  
  
_Finalmente tutte quelle cazzate new age sulle anime gemelle cominciano ad avere un senso._  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps in teoria questi dovrebbero essere solo i pensieri dei j2, quindi non se le dicono a voce, ma le sentono...cullati dall'intensità dei sentimenti, ma se volete potete immaginare anche che se le dicano <33 
> 
> Ps preciso che in questa OS i j2 stanno insieme alla luce del sole, semplicemente hanno questo botto di romanticismo in cui, in questo splendido giardino ripensano al loro amore e sono pieni di meraviglia per l'intensità :))


End file.
